All Your Fault
by Cessation
Summary: What happens if Percy never gave Luke the dagger in order for him to kill himself? What happens if Kronos won the battle? And most importantly, what happens to the hero of Olympus? Warning inside. One-shot.


**PJO:** All Your Fault

**AU:** During one of the last few scenes in The Last Olympian, and the last scene with Kronos, when they were having the final battle in the Throne Room.

**Plot:** What happens if Percy never gave Luke the dagger in order for him to kill himself? What happens if Kronos won the battle? And most importantly, what happens to the hero of Olympus?

**Warnings:** Un-naive!Percy, Suspicious-liked!Percy, Colder!Percy, Darker!Percy.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stared down at Luke, where he lay crumpled on the ground, having an internal struggle with Kronos...or so her claimed. I couldn't believe that he even thought that I would fall for that, it was so obvious. It was just Kronos and Luke trying to trick me into giving up the dagger. The minute they accomplish that, they would just kill me and Annabeth. Well, good luck with that.

"The dagger," Luke gasped, "only I...my hand..." How fake. Why would I do that? I could easily kill him myself, so why should I pass it to him? Pathetic.

"Pass it," Luke whispered weakly, "only I...can do it. He'll-" He took a shuddering breath, "-defend himself... if you do" Uh huh, completely believable.

"And what happens if he conveniently regains control the moment you receive the dagger? We'll all die." I asked icily. Luke stared at me in shock, and Annabeth glared at me in disbelieve.

"Percy, just give him the dagger!" She half yelled, half choked on the words. "Why are you behaving so...so..." She struggled to breath, "what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Something inside me snapped at that moment. "[i]Me!?[/i]" I screeched at her, "you're the one who always sticked by Luke, who always sided with this _traitor_!" I spat out the last word venomously. "And you dare to ask what's wrong with _me_!?"

Annabeth and Luke both stared at me blankly, a mixture of emotions running across their faces: shock, confusion, disbelieve and, most of all, horror.

"Percy..." The daughter of Athena whispered, her voice actually sounding _concern_, and for once it wasn't directed at Luke, but at me. Normally, that would have melted my heart, and I would have done anything to please her, but I was seething in too much anger to even notice. "...are you alright?"

I gave a bitter laugh at that. "Of course I'm alright! We're winning the battle!" I lifted up the knife, about to stab down. "Where's your Achilles heel?" I snapped at Luke. "If you're really trying to help our side, you'll tell me where it is!"

"I can't, because you'll ruin everything!" Luke shouted, chest heaving. "Just give me the fucking dagger!"

"I wouldn't, so you better tell me where it is, now! Because if you really want to helps us, now's your only chance." I rasped, my voice cold and shaking with rage. What a git that bastard was. As if I would risk everything by giving him the dagger!

"Percy, please." Annabeth pleaded. "For me, and for everyone in Camp Halfblood."

"I'm doing you a favor by seeing through his lies, and refusing to give him the dagger!" I snarled. This had been going on for long enough. I whip back around to glared at Luke. "The Achilles spot?" I asked acidly.

"Below my left arm." Luke sighed, defeated, his eyes staring at me hopelessly. "You're going to get us all killed."

"I won't." I said shortly. Giving a bitter smile, I brought the dagger down, just as a bright, gold light engulfed Luke's body, blinding me and probably everyone else in the room.

**-oOo-**

I stared down at the ocean at Long Island, my clothes torn and burned, crusted with dried blood. I was dirty, bleeding, ravaged, and all for nothing.

We had loss. _I_ had loss. I had loss the war, along with everything else. I had nothing left.

_And it was all your fault._

My home: Camp Halfblood. My apartment in New York. All burned down by the titans and left to rot. I had nowhere to stay, nowhere to live in.

_And it was all your fault._

Our greatest battle, all ruin by me. Luke was right, I really did ruin everything. Oh, the irony. The traitor tried to do something right, and it was the hero who destroyed it all.

_And it was all your fault._

My family: all killed. My friends: all dead. And Annabeth...I broke down at that moment, letting hot, salty tears stream down my face. The last impression she had of me before Kronos's divine form destroyed her...was of me, about to stab Luke.

And I never had a chance to tell her that I loved her.

_And it was all your fault._

It was only by chance the I managed to run away in time, before the Titan Lord's divine form killed me, and jump down from Olympus into the Hudson. Everyone else was killed, for they refused to give in and join the titans. They stayed loyal.

But I knew, I knew. I knew that I had failed them, that I was supposed to be the Hero, I was their only hope! But I had done nothing good. I had damned them to an eternity in Punishment, with daily tortures in the Underworld.

_And it was all my fault._

And not only those close to me, I had doomed all the gods. Every, single one of them who refused to join Kronos. Every, single, loyal one. They put their trust in me, they  
believed I could lead them to victory. I wasn't even close.

And all the mortals, they were going to be slaughtered for the titans' enjoyment. Life as they knew it was going to end. Everything.

The Silver Age had ended.

_And it was_

_All._

_My._

_Fault._

I thought bleakly to the Prophecy. _The hero's soul, curse blade shall reap._ Now that I thought about it, it was so obvious. Luke was supposed to kill himself. And I was supposed to give him the dagger. But I was to stubborn to do that.

_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._ I chose the wrong choice,and Olympus was now the home of the titans and the turned gods and goddesses.

There really _was_ nothing left for me.

I stared back at the Ocean, now ruled by Oceanus, now an enemy rather than an ally. I gazed deep into its depths, thinking just how opaque it was, thinking about it engulfing me, filling my lungs, swallowing me whole.

I made a split second decision. I deserved it, deserved to pay for my failures.

Deserved to die.

I took a step into the waves, feeling it soak my feet. The water felt foreign, and I had a feeling that this time, I wouldn't be able to breath in it, now that Oceanus was its ruler.

I took a step in, and then another, and another after that. Keeping my eyes on the setting sun, always on the sun, blocking out everything else.

_And I walked on, and on, and on._

_Till darkness swallowed me whole._

* * *

**A/N:** I'm afraid that I've read TLO ages ago, and have completely forgotten what happened there. So if there are any errors, I apologize. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
